


mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin totally knows it's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiriki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriki/gifts).



> merry christmas & happy holidays, hiriki! sorry it's messy, i was rushing a little bit TT i hope you like shota harurin anyway!


End file.
